Bus Stop
by JoKer-jo
Summary: AU. La lluvia, una parada de autobús y un paraguas, podría implicar más de una cosa ¿no? – ¿Quieres compartir mi paraguas? – ¡Aléjate de mi git!


**Resumen: **La lluvia, una parada de autobús y un paraguas, podría implicar más de una cosa ¿no?

"– ¿Quieres compartir mi paraguas?" "– ¡Aléjate de mi _git_!"

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aun… ewé).

* * *

**Bus Stop**

.

.

_11 de Julio_

El día amaneció con lluvia.

No es que no le gustara la lluvia, es mas, hasta le parecía agradable en verano pero aun así referiría pasarlo cómodo en casa, y quedarse a ver una película de terror o jugar con _PS4_, a que estar en la calle.

Aun así no podía quejarse.

Había prometido a su hermano Matthew visitarlo, porque hace mucho que no se veían, y este le prometió a cambio una tarde de videos juegos y postres con miel de Maple. Una oferta tentadora de la que no podía rechazar.

Con una sonrisa, siguió andando hasta la parada de autobús.

Al llegar observo la fila de gente que había, no eran más de siete, cálculo Y todos llevaban con que resguardarse de la lluvia a excepción de un rubio que trataba inútilmente de cubrirse con el diario matinal. Alfred lo observó con diversión.

De cejas gruesas, algo delgado, y que no le debía ni llegar a los hombros con su altura. _Pobre tipo_, pensó al ver como el diario se le mojaba en su totalidad y ya no le servia como protección. También observó que nadie más, aparte de él mismo, estaba viendo la desgracia del rubio, y que no hacían nada para ayudarlo.

–Hora de ser héroe- se dijo así mismo.

Matthew siempre le decía que debía ayudar y prestar una mano amigablemente a los desconocidos es que estos estaban en problemas.

Siempre lo encontró gracioso, o hasta un poco incrédulo, pero ahora, mientras que se acercaba a pasaos lentos hacia el desconocido, cumpliría con las palabras de su hermano menor.

– ¿Quieres compartir mi paraguas?- preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa.

El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien le hablaba. Dirigió su mirada a quien le hizo la pregunta, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego frunció el ceño

– ¡Aléjate de mi _git_!- respondió alejándose unos cuantos pasos de Alfred.

Este al ver tan repentino comportamiento enarcó una ceja. Si que algunos extraños eran raros, pensó.

El rubio al sentirse ante tan escrutinio, se sonrojó violento y dio nos cuantos pasos más para alejarse del tipo molesto.

Alfred, divertido, se le acercó acortando la distancia entre ellos dos –Si fuera tú ya habría aceptado la oferta. Comentó sabiendo que la reticencia del rubio no duraría mucho. Este aceptó en silencio sin más. El tipo molesto tenía razón, si no aceptaba terminaría más mojado para su gusto, y no quería llegar empapado al trabajo.

–Por cierto, me llamo Alfred- se presentó el tipo molesto, después de unos minutos en silencio, mientras que le sonreía. No pudo evitar que el color aumentara en su rostro.

–Idiota- susurro por lo bajo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el autobús llegó.

Se sentaron en diferentes lugares y no volvieron a verse por el resto de la semana.

.

.

.

_18 de Julio_

Alfred pensó que para que la lluvia continuara, era porque se había equivocado de estación.

Ya empezaba a extrañar al sol.

Aun así la lluvia no detuvo su propósito. Otra vez iba a visitar a su hermano, solo que el motivo era que finalmente le presentirá su pareja, de la que no paró de hablar toda la semana.

En un principio la noticia le tomó desprevenido, creyó que su hermanito tendría una pareja antes que él, pero aun así apoyaba cualquier decisión que tomara.

Al llegar a la parada, observó como la vez anterior la cantidad de personas. Esta vez eran once y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver al rubio de la vez anterior se encontraba esperando al autobús. Y que no traía paraguas otra vez.

Así que sin pensárselo mucho, se acercó hasta él ubicándose a su lado como la otra vez, permitiendo que el paraguas los protegiera a ambos.

–Veo que no trajiste tu paraguas- soltó. Su acompañante se sobresaltó, como la vez anterior, del susto y le dedicó una mirada agria.

Alfred volvió a sonreír, los ojos del extraño brillaban con odio.

–No lo encontraba e iba llegar tarde así que me arriesgue a mojarme- dijo el rubio de cejas tupidas como modo de defensa. Alfred frunció el ceño.

Ahora que lo pensaba nunca le dijo su nombre.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del rubio. Este le miró incrédulo, como si fuera a dar información personal a extraños. Pero al ver la decisión en la cara de su acompañante, desistió de la idea y suspiró con exasperación.

–Arthur, mi nombre es Arthur- contestó finalmente.

–Mucho gusto Arthur- le dijo Alfred sonriendo levemente y ambos sucumbieron en un silencio cómodo hasta que el transporte llegó.

Si bien al subir, ambos vieron que el bus estaba medio lleno y dos lugares libres había en el fondo. Por lo que compartieron lugar durante todo el transcurso del camino.

.

.

.

_25 de Julio_

En definitiva empezaba a odiar a la lluvia.

Era obvio que se equivocó de estación, aunque el día anterior se mantuvo nublado, aun así ya le estaba molestando.

Y lo que mas le exasperaba era que cuando tenía que salir, y que en este caso era porque ya salio a la venta el nuevo juego de su saga favorita para la _PS4_, siempre llovía.

Aun así no dejaría que una mísera llovizna le arruinara el día.

Sin dejar de pensar en lo que haría después de comprar su juego nuevo, se acercó a la misma parada que estuvo usando hace dos semanas atrás e hizo lo que ya costumbre tenia, contar la cantidad de gente que había.

Hoy había ocho personas. Solo esperaba que no estuviera tan lleno, pensó hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la misma persona de hace dos semanas, y que no traía un paraguas consigo, otra vez.

Sin decir nada se acercó hasta el rubio, colocando el paraguas entre ellos dos para resguardarlos.

–Empezaría a creer que me estas acosando ¿es así, Arthur?- pregunto sonriendo al ver el sobresalto del rubio. Este le dedico otra mirada agria cruzándose de brazos.

–En tus sueños idiota.

– ¿O tal vez el es destino que quiere vernos juntos, conspirando en nuestra contra?- preguntó divertido.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no era una casualidad encontrárselo en un viernes lluvioso y en la misma parada de autobús ¿o si?

Dudaba que fuera cierto ya que no era un fiel creyente de eso el destino y las casualidades. El creía más en lo sobrenatural.

Frunció el ceño ante tal descubrimiento.

Observó que Arthur llevaba una bolsa de plástico, así que para olvidarse del otro tema preguntó sin pensárselo

– ¿Qué llevas ahí?- inquirió curioso.

La sorpresa se vio reflejada en el rostro de Arthur, después frunció los labios en una mueca de molestia.

–Es un libro- dijo finalmente –_El cuervo_ de Edgar Allan Poe- agregó.

Alfred enarcó una ceja. Nunca se imagino que podría gustarle ese tipo de literatura.

Siguieron conversando, conociéndose hasta que el autobús llegó.

Compartieron lugar nuevamente, solo que no pararon de hablar y de reír de vez en cuando.

.

.

Se llama Arthur Kirkland.

Es de Inglaterra, sus ojos son verdes como los de un bosque y su cumpleaños es el 23 de Abril.

Le gusta la literatura policial, de misterios y sobrenatural.

Ama el té negro con cuatro cucharaditas de azúcar. Cree en seres sobrenaturales y en la magia negra.

Le encanta Edgar Allan Poe y Harry Potter, y odia su trabajo porque su hermano mayor es el dueño de la empresa.

Sueña con tener un trabajo independiente en el ámbito de la literatura.

Y todo aquello a Alfred le pareció fascinante.

.

.

_1 de Agosto_

Era viernes y el día estaba totalmente despejado.

_Raro_, pensó Alfred porque según los del clima, iba a llover a cántaros, por eso salio con su paraguas, y porque por propia experiencia los viernes anteriores llovieron.

Aun así no se quejaba.

Para ser sincero no tenia nada que hacer. Ni compras ni visitas a hermanos menores. Pero hubo una pequeña idea que estuvo rondando en su cabeza en toda la semana y que tenía que aclararla.

Así que como de costumbre, se encamino a la parada de autobús.

Contó la cantidad de gente, quince hoy, y se dirigió a la persona que esperaba ver, aunque supo en un principio que lo iba a encontrar.

Arthur lo vio llegar, no hubo sobresaltos esta vez, y dirigió su vista al paraguas que llevaba consigo

– ¿Era necesario?- preguntó fingiendo incredulidad. Alfred se encogió de hombros.

–Es la costumbre- respondió sonriendo. El rubio entornó los ojos y negó varias veces.

–Por lo menos no tendrás que salvarme de la lluvia esta vez- dijo divertido.

–Pero aun así me gustaba- comentó Alfred.

Arthur los miro con sorpresa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el autobús llegó.

Esperaron a que la gente bajaran y los otros subieran, quedando como últimos.

–Me preguntaba- empezó Alfred viendo que Arthur ya se había adelantado –si es que quisieras salir conmigo el viernes que viene- terminó con tal rapidez que dudaba si es que el ingles haya entendido.

Pero al ver como su rostro se mutaba de sorpresa a vergüenza, no tuvo que saber nada más.

Solo esperaba que el viernes llegara rápido y acompañado con la lluvia.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

Bueno, ¡y otra vez volví al fandom del USUk con este one-shot! (una vez mas, producto del insomnio)

Quiero aclarar que el titulo y un cuarto de la trama es basado sobre la canción 'Bus Stop' de The Hollies, teniendo como resultado esta historia.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Sin mas, saludos Joker-jo \(o¬o)/


End file.
